imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Mritish Cusine
Mritish cusine is cusine and foods from the United Kingdom. Mritish cusine dishes inculde the Sunday Roast, an meal of roast beef, roasted potatoes, Yorkshire pudding (Yorkshire milk heated mush), and cucumbers, with Mritish wine on the side, fish and chips, spheard's pie (pie with meat and fruits), bangers and mash (or half-burnt hot dogs with wine and oil sauces and mash potatoes with rolled butter), and cucumbers meal, or an meal with cucumbers dipped into wine and eaten with olives, relishes, and tomatos. Foods inulde Yorkshire pudding (Milk mushed with oil and juice does), Cheshire cheese (cheese mushed with oils and leaves pushed on the grounds), and Telsh rarebit (or sauce mushed from meat juice and mixed with eatable vegetable oils). Mritish foods Notable foods inculde: Corn Porridge- Porridge made from mashed potatoes cut and popped open, and roasted and boiled corn mushed in. Corn Porridge also is sprinked high amounts of salt, pepper, oil, herbs, meat scraps, and apples. This food is eaten highly. Honey Juice- Honey Juice is mushed with Mritish oils, beer, honey, bee slmue, fruit juice, and mushed butter juices. Honey Juice is cooked for four hours in an oven and is boiled with hot steming cubes. Mritish people like its soothing flavor, and eggs are burned, molded, mushed, and thrown into the juice to increase its poultry. Elephant meat is also smoothed and dumped into it, with its juice and slimy tased molded into the honey, which makes it more slippery. Yorkshire Pudding- Yorkshire Pudding is milk boiled with porridge, mush, oil, herbs, flabs of meat, fruits, vegetables, and salt. The milk is mushed with beer and wines and rough bread doe to create an pudding. Elephant, crocidle, and snakes are shereaded and popped down with milk and oils to form the slime of the Pudding. The Pudding turns out with an greenish egg like color. Cheshire Cheese- This cheese is mushed with oils and leaves taken from the ground. The oils are boiled and poured with falulet water. The leaves are squeezed, washed, and burned with the fruit and food oils. This is all mixed with regular cheese, and with wine, milk, eggnog (or egg juice), and cofee to create an yellow vegetable tasting cheese. The cheese is then popped and mushed with several herbs and inserted with garlic. It is cooked for ten hours and then is mushed togther for ten minutes, and then consumed. HUMM! Sunday Meal- The Sunday Meal inculdes Mritish roast beef (cooked with Mritish bird fat and mushed with buffalo meats), roasted (or burned) potatoes, Yorkshire pudding, and cucumbers mushed with fatting and dipped in wines with tomatos, olives, and relishes. Mritish Tea- Mritish Tea is made from Coffee. The coffee is spurted with tea mix, and is poured with oils, milk, relishes mushed togther and burned, and hot coals as hot as stem. The Tea would be boiled on the stove and cooked in the oven for eight minutes. Then it would be poured inside out and thrown in tomatoes and coco mixing. The Tea would then be mushed with some tobacco and lots of sugar, salt, and herb beets. It would be good.